1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device that includes a housing formed from a synthetic resin, a sensor element embedded in the tip end of the housing, and a cord connected to the sensor element and extending from a rear part of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known sensor device in which a sensor element is embedded in a housing that is die-molded from a synthetic resin, the sensor device being for use as, for example, a vehicle wheel speed sensor (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-206130).
In this conventional arrangement, the housing is die-molded so as to embed therein a holder having a seating recess, a sensor element seated in the seating recess, a cover body mounted on the holder so as to cover an open end of the seating recess in which the sensor element is seated, and part of a cord connected to the sensor element and guided out of the holder. Therefore, not only are there a large number of components, but also assembly of the plurality of components that are embedded in the housing is complicated.
The present applicant has therefore proposed, in Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-39221, a sensor device in which a housing is die-molded so as to embed therein a holder formed as a single member from a synthetic resin, a sensor element that is directly positioned and held by the holder, and part of a cord connected to the sensor element, thus reducing the number of components and making assembly of the components easy.
In this device, a pair of terminal plates extend linearly from one side face that is perpendicular to a magnetically sensitive surface of the sensor element, and when making the sensor device by using a sensor element that is embedded in the housing so that the magnetically sensitive surface faces a side of the housing, it is possible to avoid an increase in size of the housing. However, when making the sensor device by using a sensor element having a pair of terminal plates extending from a side face that is opposite to the side face on which a magnetically sensitive surface is formed so that the magnetically sensitive surface of the sensor element faces the side of the housing, unless the shape of the terminal plates extending from the sensor element is appropriately designed, there is a possibility that the housing, that is, the sensor device might increase in size.